Half Moon
by DragonIceFeather
Summary: Half Moon knew the truth about Jay's Wing...I mean Jayfeather, and when she sticks her nose into something she shouldn't, Half Moon ends up in a tunnel, hearing a very familiar voice above her head... Wandering Seas let me continue this, read her chapters befor you read tis.
1. Chapter 1- or chapter 11

**HEY! im back. i will be continuing the stori Half Moon by Wandering Seas- here is ta link!**

** s/8211436/1/Half-Moon**

**Jst skip ta lst few chpters were she said she was givin it away- I will continu it from were she left off. Pretend tat chapters 12 & 13 arnt their!a**

**Thnxs 2 Wandering Seas for letting me continue tis. Now- ON WITH TA STORY!**

( i will repeat the last chapter tat had an achual stri parts in it and add on 2 it.)

She thought about telling Jayfeather about her dreams, but worried that he would think that it was just some foolish nonsense. Every cat knew that the ancestors didnt speak through dreams, they sent sighs, right?

Oh, well. She had stuff to deal with more important things, like the leader and the other cats in the clan, were starting to ask qustions about where she had come from, and had to figure out what to say to them.

She decided to go hunting, to take her mind off what was going on. She might be able to leave without anymore questions being asked!

As she exited the camp, she wondered what she would do later about all the questions that everyone was asking. Oh, well. That was not her problem, at the moment.

Half Moon walked back into camp and deposited her fresh kill on the pile a little after sun-high. After choosing a piece of fresh kill for herself, she padded to the side of the Medicine Den.

She watch as Jayfeather padded out of the den and out of the camp, and followed him

**SO! that was the end of the first chapter i have made, and the 11th chapter in the stori that Wandering Seas wrote. Thanx for reading! R&R!**

**-Iceberry2666**


	2. Chapter 2- or chapter 12

HEY! im back. Thnxs for reading ta first chapter!

frendappleigneal- no, that was _not _all of ta stri, dude.

thnxs for the support!

R&R!

Chapter 12

Half Moon wandered Thunderclan's territory for awhile, and was about to return when she saw Jayfeather by what the other cats called the abandoned twoleg nest.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He turned around, his clouded blue eyes looking straight into hers. "I'm gathering herbs, and I thought you already knew that."

"Can I help?" She asked excitedly.

He sighed. "I think that Firestar might be looking for you. You are like his apprentice, now."

"Please? I already know the herbs, and what they are used for! See? You are picking catnip, to get ready for leafbare!"

"Come on. You can help me carry these back. I'm finished, anyways." He answered.

After I had placed the herbs in Jay's Wing's- or Jayfeather's- den, I was about to wander into the warriors den when Firestar called me over, under high rock.

"Half Moon, I would like to test you on you're fighting skills. It would be like an assessment, but you still wouldn't be like a full warrior. Tomorrow, I want to do the same with you're hunting. Is that ok with you?" He asked.

"Ok!" I answered.

"Good. I'll meet you there." He walked over to Brambleclaw, who was organizing the afternoon patrols, to tell him where he was going.

I headed off to the place where we did battle training. As I waited for Firestar to arrive, I practiced my battle moves.

"_Nice." _Said a rough voice.

"Hu? Who is it?" I asked as I heard the voice that seemed to come from nowhere, and at the same time everywhere.

A starry cat walked out from the bushes, her tangled, grayish fur messier than ever.

I had been in this time-period for so long I almost didn't recognize her.

Virtual cookies to the people who guess who it is!

I think I might have made it a bit to obvious, but who cares?

next chapter will be out when 2 people guess correctly!

-Iceberry


	3. Chapter 3- or chapter 13

**HI! Sorry it took me soooooo long to update, I had to write this chapter and it was hard to write. ****Oh, almost forgot the cookies!**

**There are 2 guests, so one is gonna be called guest 1 and the other guest 2.**

**Guest 1- (::) (::)**

**Guest 2- (::) (::)**

**Birdflame- (::) (::)**

**Jay With Falling Feathers- (::) **

**The cookies were given based on the number of comments the person made.**

**Now, READ! Remember to R&R!**

Chapter 13

"Yellowfang!" I yelped in surprise.

"Yes, its me. Who did you think it was- Tigerstar?" She growled.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"You know how us StarClan cats said that you didn't belong with StarClan- _or_ the Tribe? Well, we can't bring you back."

I stared at her. What did she mean?

She started to fade. "Wait! What do you mean?" I called.

"You know what I mean. You know…." Her voice faded, and I stared at the spot again.

"You ready to begin?" Firestar asked.

I gave a start. "Uh, ya. Um, i'm ready." I answered nervously.

After the assessment, I stared at the spot that Yellowfang had faded from, hoping that she would re-uphere.

Firestar glanced at me, shook his head, and left the spot that we practice fighting in. **(I forgot the name. Sorry.)**

The bushes rustled, and I jumped, thinking that it was Yellowfang.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Jayfeather asked.

I sighed again. "Nothing. But…. is there a way I can visit StarClan tonight? I got a message from Yellowfang."

He nodded. "Come on. We got to go tell Firestar that we need to go to the Moonpool."

I dragged my paws against the hard rock. It felt like I had been walking for a moon, and was getting tired.

"Oph. What was that for?" I asked, trying to sound mad as Jayfeather suddenly stopped and I ran into him.

"We're here. We can rest until its almost dark, we have time to spare." He answered, then laid down, asleep soon after.

I watched him sleep until the sun started setting.

Jayfeather was looking at me with the blind stare that I just couldn't get used to.

"Come on. Its time to speak with StarClan." He said.

We walked into where I should be explained what was going on.

**OK! Next chapter will have no promises on when it will be up, so simply reveiw. It helps! If you have any good ideas for the next chapter that you want, tell me. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4- or chapter 14

**SO! This is the long awaited chapter 4.**

**Well, we are getting closer to explaining some things, but I am to lazy to type anymore at the moment.**

**READ!**

**(AND ENJOY!)**

Chapter 14

"Touch your nose to the water and you will be with StarClan, to talk about whatever you need to." Jayfeather murmured.

Nervously, I did as I was told.

I closed my eyes, and after a couple of moments, had a feeling that I was not in the place that the Moonpool is.

I opened my eyes, and realized that I was not at the Moonpool anymore, but an unknown place that _must_ have been in StarClan.

"Hello? Is anyone their?" Half Moon called.

Jayfeather walked out of a bush. "We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed.

_Now_ I was confused. "Why? Isn't this part of StarClan?"

"NO! This is the Dark Forest. Now, when we get out of here, the only other cats that can know about this are Lionblaze, Dovewing, and the cats from StarClan." He answered franticly.

We ran.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called. A friendly voice, at that.

Jayfeather looked over at the bush, and I got a surprise when I looked into his eyes.

"You can see?" He smiled.

"_That _will be explained later. For now, we have to go. Follow Spottedleaf." He nodded towards the bush, and I saw her head poking out.

She nodded, then disappeared.

I followed her, Jayfeather behind me.

We arrived in a brighter area, filled with cats that I knew.

"What were you doing in their?!" Spottedleaf exclaimed as soon as we were far away from anyone else.

"_That_ was Half Moons fault." Jayfeather teased.

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes.

"So, I believe that you came for some answers?" She asked.

I nodded, looking around. I realized Jayfeather had disappeared.

"We needed to talk about this in private. Even Jayfeather shouldn't hear about this tell later, he might tell his brother and Dovewing." She explained.

"So, you want some explanations? Well, you are about to get some!" Spottedleaf sat down.

"Where to start…."

**SO! That was chapter 4.**

**If you want anything to be added into the next chapter, like how I did the Dark Forest, PM me!**

**-Iceberry2666**


	5. Chapter 5- or chapter 15

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Chapter 15

"Incase you didn't know, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze are part of a prophecy."

"Okay."

"What you _don't _know is that their is a 3rd part of the prophecy. It is, 'The end of the stars draw near. The time has come for three to become four."

_Now_ I was confused. What did the prophecy have to do with me? Unless….

"Wait. So… I am the 3rd part of the prophecy?" I asked.

"Yes. And after you have completed the prophecy, you will be stuck in this time- forever." Another voice had joined Spottedleaf.

It was Yellowfang.

"Okay." I said again, although I still didn't fully understand.

"You have to complete the prophecy, but will not be able to return to the other ancients after you're done!" Yellowfang growled. "NOW does it make sense?"

"Okay." I replied.

Spottedleaf glared at Yellowfang, then said, "Jayfeather's waiting for you. Go find him, then you will return to the MoonPool." She stalked off.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it." Yellowfang murmured. Then she left, following Spottedleaf.

Great.

I had made them mad.

I slunked off to go find Jayfeather.

"Lets go find Lionblaze and Dovewing." Jayfeather seggested.

"But- I'm not sure that I was even supposed to tell you!" I exclaimed.

He sighed.

"Just come on, and lets get back before everyong else starts wondering where we are. We might be able to get back before the dawn patrol leaves."

We walked back, and I explained some more to him.

As soon as we arived at camp, Jayfeather told me to get some sleep.

"We've had a long night, you dezerve some sleep. Plus, Lionblaze doesnt like to be woken up early." He explained with a small smile, the most I had ever seen from him since I had arrived in Thunderclan.

I yawned, then went to my den.

I really did need some sleep.

**Boy, probabily shouldnt have stayed up all night writing this...**

**Bye!**

**And have a merry Christmas!**

**And, because its Christmas, coookies 4 everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6- or chapter 16

**Here is the update you have all been waiting for!**

**It is... Half Moon and Jayfeather tell Lionblaze and Dovewing about Half Moon and where she is from.**

Chapter 16

He had told me to wait for him by the dirt place tunnel-the outside that lead to the dirt place.

Eww.

Three cats walked out, Jayfeather, leading Lionblaze and Dovewing.

I fell in behind them, and we all walked farther into the forest.

We went in, until we came to the tunnel that I had came out of over a moon ago.

"Tell them, Half Moon." Jayfeather said.

I jumped a little, surprised, and then explained how I was part of the prophecy and how I had been the first leader of the Tribe.

Lionblaze nodded, but Dovewing didn't do anything for a secound.

Then, she whispered, "Does that mean you will have to join Thunderclan?"

I hadnt thought about that.

"We can discuss _that_ when the time comes. For now, we can worry about what to do to prepare for what will happen." Jayfeather broke my train of thought, which was probably a good thing.

Dovewing nodded, then perked up her ears.

"Someone is coming, so we should get out of here." She murmured.

We split up, and I ended up following Jayfeather.

"You doing all right, living in Thunderclan?" He asked.

I nodded, then thought about the dream that I had had so long ago.

Should I tell him?

I sighed.

Yes. I would tell him.

**So, she is gonna tell him 'bout her dream.**

**If you don't remember the dream, read the second****to last chapter chapter that Wandering Seas actually wrote.**

**BYE! AND A HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7- or Chapter 17

**HI!**

**I am sooooo sorry that it took sooo long to update, I was super busy and stuff and... well, you get the point.**

**REPLY TO REVIEWS-**

**Phoinixwing- Thanks! And, I checked the grammar this time, with this website called Grammarly which got onto my laptop 'cause my language arts teacher got it on. Oh, cookie!**

**splinterclaw- Thank you!**

**ONTO THE ST- wait. **

**DISCLAIMER! I dont own Warriors, the group of people who call theselves Erin Hunter do.**

**NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!1**

Chapter 17

"Jayfeather." I started quietly.

"Um… I had a dream, a while ago. I didn't want to tell you, because it seemed meaningless, but I think it might be a bit important because of the... events that have been going on, recently."

Jayfeather nodded. "And that dream is…"

"Well, I was in StarClan with some cats that I didn't know, and they started chanting, 'Only fire will save the clan.' Then, it changed, and I was in a field watching a cat chase a moth, and then one of the moths wings came off. What does it mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, the part about 'Fire only will save the clan' is a prophecy from a while ago about Firestar before he came to the forest. See, Bluestar was given that prophecy, and she almost didn't believe in it, but in the end, she learned that by fire the cats of StarClan meant Firestar.

"Then, on the one with the moth, that might have something to do with Mothwing. See, when she became a medicine cat, she didn't believe in StarClan. So, she became a medicine cat because her brother took a moth's wing and put it outside of the medicine den for the former medicine cat to see, and then think that it was a sign.

"Both of those might have something to do with the prophecy that you got, before, but I don't know for sure." He explained.

I nodded. "Do you think that I will ever be able to get back to my time?"

Jayfeather turned, looking me in the eyes with that creepy gaze of his.

"That. I am doubting that you will be able to after we complete the prophecy, but if you go back before then, then maybe you will be able to return." He said although I could hear the doubtfulness in his voice.

We had the changed our course a bit and were now headed towards the border.

The clan that was called WindClan lived over on the other side, I knew.

A piece of prey, a rabbit, was sitting nearby.

I slowly rounded on it, planning to pounce as soon as I got close enough… and it sprang away, and across the border!

I looked up to find myself face-to-face with a WindClan hunting patrol, and jumped back a bit in case one of them blamed me on stepping across the border.

"Oh, so now kittypets can go out hunting with the blind medicine cat. What a surprise! Well, they would work great together, wouldn't they?" One of them sneered.

"Breezepelt. How nice to see you, too." Jayfeather coldly stepped up behind me, and the WindClan cat, Breezepelt, growled.

"You all go back to the camp, I can deal with this myself," Breezepelt informed the other cats.

Slowly, they backed away, until Breezepelt growled and they ran.

"How very nice to see you again, Jayfeather. And the kittypet... I wonder how well she can fight…" Breezepelt sneered.

**UH-OH!**

**Its a fight...**

**REVIEW!**

**What do you think will happen in the fight?**


	8. Chapter 8- or Chapter 18

**Hey, guys!**

**Did you miss me?**

**Well, lets get on with the story! **

**But, first, REPLY TO REVEIWS-**

**splinterclaw- Thank you, and read on to find out if he does! I hope its kinda funny, 'cause thats how I made it to be.**

**FallingFeatherGirl- Well, thanks! And, yah, I can tell that you're hyper. :D Im kinda hyper, too!**

**DISCLAIMER- The only thing I own is the plot, but I guess I dont really own that either, 'cause this is continued from Wandering Seas... SO! YAH! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 18**

I gulped, taking a deep breath as I prepared to fight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jayfeather backing away, and hoped that he was going to get help from a border or hunting patrol.

Instead, he closed his eyes for a second, then ran away from the lake.

Meanwhile, Breezepelt was circling me.

"Well, it seems that the medicine cat is scared, doesn't it?" Breezepelt sneered.

I breathed out slowly, realizing for the first time that I hadn't been breathing.

He started closing in on me, trying to get me distracted.

What that cat didn't realize was that he had entered ThunderClan's territory, so that gave the nearest patrol permission to attack him. When they arrived.

Instead, a single golden cat broke the line of trees and lumbered up behind him, looking like he was stalking him.

I pushed the WindClan warrior back with a small growl, and Lionblaze took hold of his tail between his strong teeth and bit, acting like he was simply eating a tough mouse and had to try hard to rip the piece off.

Except for the fact that he didn't plan to rip the tail of of Breezepelt.

The other cat yowled so loudly, I thought that the Ancients would go deaf, although I should probably call them the cats of StarClan now.

I spotted a silver-gray tom over in the bushes, smiling slightly.

I grinned.

"Wait until you're leader, Firestar, hears that WindClan came over here! And started a fight! What do you think he will do?" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Jayfeather shrugged, suddenly seeming a little less cheerful.

"Oh, Half Moon, before I left with Jayfeather, I heard Firestar talking with Sandstorm. You're going to the next gathering."

**What do you think?**

**Was the fight funny? :P**

**I TRYED TO MAKE IT FUNNY! :P:P**

**I'm kinda hyper, now, like FallingFeathersGirl, so- EXPECTEXLAMATIONPOINTS!****!**

**:P**

**- A very HYPER ****Iceberry2666**


End file.
